100 Fics of doom
by Rogue and Ixi
Summary: Rogue and I will write 100 fanfics based on really random thoughts for Final Fantasy. Most of them are humorous, some are angsty.


1100 One-Shots

By: Rogue and Ixi

Disclaimer: We wish we owned them but we don't:( Sadly lmfao

Chapter Summary: Playing hide and go seek in a mall can be fun... till someone either gets hurt or goes missing. Just ask, Reno, Marlene, Yuffie, Denzel and... RUDE?!

A/N: We hope you like it!

**Hide And Go Seek**

"Why are we doing this?" Rude asked, Reno.

Reno grinned at his partner. "It's fun!" the red head exclaimed.

While at the mall, they had run into Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel. It seemed Yuffie had taken them, to get them out of Tifa's hair so she could clean in peace.

And now?

Somehow, they had started a hide and go seek game. And if Rude remembered correctly, it had been Yuffie and Reno who had started it and Marlene and Denzel had actually been talked into it, since they had been taught it was wrong to play in stores.

And poor Rude, had gotten trapped into playing it.

He sighed, as he started to follow Reno to go... hide.

Reno turned to look at him. "Whoa, buddy you can't hide me! You gotta hide somewhere else!"

"Why?" was Rude's reply.

Reno huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "So, then Yuffie won't find the both of us at the SAME TIME! DUH!" Reno pretty much shouted the last bit.

Oh, yeah, Yuffie was 'IT'.

Rude sighed. "Fine," he said, going off in a different direction.

Reno nodded happily, as his partner went off in a different direction and then Reno turned on his heel and took off.

Rude honestly, had no idea where to hide. Behind a rack of clothes? Behind a corner? Where?

And then a brilliant idea struck him.

He should just, LET Yuffie find him.

With a satisfied grin, Rude went off to search for Yuffie.

A few minutes later, he was having no luck at all, what so ever.

Where the hell was the Ninja?!

Rude then heard the giggles of a little boy and girl and looked behind a basket where a lot of balls where.

He then got pelted with ball after ball from Denzel and Marlene.

"What the–?!?!" he exclaimed, as the two kids took off.

He fixed his suit and glasses and went back to searching for Yuffie.

He was looking everywhere, but the young girl was no where to be found at all. Rude started down a isle with stuffed animals. And was it just his imagination or did he see a familiar top of red hair?

"Reno...?" he asked, poking the head.

The head suddenly jumped up and poor Rude was smacked in the face hard with a stuffed animal, which made his glass come off and fall to the floor.

Reno then started to run off but shouted back, "I TOLD YOU WE CAN'T HIDE TOGETHER!"

Rude grumbled, as he bent down to pick up his glasses. Only to find that they had been broken, from hitting the floor and then, well he guessed Reno had stepped on them.

Rude sighed and pulled another pair out of his jacket and slid them on.

This was harder then he thought it was gonna be.

He was walking near the part of the mall, where all the music, games and stuff where.

He didn't realize that the store was putting out a new game that a LOT of people wanted. And he didn't notice those people, till it was too late and Rude was knocked down by them running to get the game.

Rude fell backwards, his back slammed into the little thing where the bags where for the cashiers to put the stuff that people buy into bags for them. And it was one of those that spun so the cashier could keep bagging and not go back and forth from bagging, putting the bags in the cart and then ringing up the rest of the stuff.

So, Rude's back slammed into the thing-a-mob-bob it actually spun, sending him straight to the floor.

This was not his day.

That was all Rude could think, while he pushed himself up. Just to find his glasses had been broken AGAIN!

He sighed and took another pair out of his jacket and slid them off and headed to go find Yuffie.

Again.

Rude honestly, thought about leaving the store but he didn't want to worry Reno.

Rude heard laughter near by and looked.

There was Reno, Marlene and Denzel, playing with those things you play with in water. The like... long things... Rude didn't know their name, but to him they looked like worms.

He headed toward them, thinking that maybe Yuffie had found them all and he could finally get out of this game.

Reno looked and saw his partner. "Nuh-huh!" he exclaimed, hitting his partner over the head with the 'worm'.

Marlene and Denzel giggled and started to hit Rude too.

Rude tried to protect himself with arms and tried to dodge the blows but was failing.

"RUN!" Reno shouted.

Reno, Marlene and Denzel dropped the 'worms' and took off.

Rude stood up and fixed his suit. This was getting old fast.

He decided right then and there one thing.

This was gonna be the last time he would EVER play hide and go seek.

Rude was walking down one isle and didn't notice the little warning that said, 'CAREFUL! WET FLOOR!"

Rude's foot went right out from under him and he tried to regain balance. He went forward, backward, sideways and every way you can imagine. While, trying to regain his balance, he kinda hopped and well... he went sliding forward, while trying to stop himself.

He stopped finally.

After hitting a display case.

Rude groaned. And then one by one, things started to fall and hit his head. He groaned and rubbed his head. He stood up and was about to go on his way, when a yo-yo fell off the shelf and hit him in the head.

He groaned and grumbled.

That was IT!

He headed off, he wasn't gonna look for that damn girl no more! He was just gonna go sit somewhere!

Well, Yuffie had finally been able to tag Reno, Marlene and Denzel and now they were looking for Rude.

But he was no where to be found!

They were looking everywhere and yelling, "RUDE!" to other peoples annoyance.

And yet they still couldn't find him!

They were walking past the food court and then Yuffie saw him.

"THERE HE IS! I SEE HIS HUGE BALD HEAD!" She shouted.

Rude looked up and saw Yuffie, Reno, Denzel and Marlene.

"Oh, no..." he mumbled.

"OH, YES!" Yuffie shouted, running toward him, jumping around people.

Rude shot up from his seat and took off running.

Reno, Marlene and Denzel looked on confused. They looked at each other.

"Do you think with us hitting Rude, we'd upset him?" Marlene asked, worried that they had.

Reno thought for a split second. "Nah."

Reno may have thought that then, but he wouldn't think so, when he'd have to buy Rude a few new pairs of glasses for the ones, that he and Marlene and Denzel broke and he DEFIANTLY didn't think that when Rude was in charge of training one day and poor Reno was put through hell.

A/N: Hehehe. How'd you guys like it?! We hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
